Baby doll
by MrsMailJeevas
Summary: After a meeting with Roger Matt and Mello end up on a plane with a baby. It's up to them to hide the infant from the mafia, take care of it and keep from going insane. Not to mention the twist at the end. Read and review, please.
1. Careful Confessions

Authors note: So this is about one of my ideas out of three. This is actually the more simplistic one so I've decided to do this one instead of the other to. I have to be in the mood to write the other two...and currently I'm not. I'm just not, anyway just review and tell me what you think. If no one likes it then I-I'll just delete it and count it as one of my many failures.

Careful confessions

"Mello please take your sunglasses off in the building." Roger pleaded glancing up from the stapled papers in his hands. "It bothers me when I am unable to read you. You of all people should know that, you still can't hide your emotions." His gaze shifted slowly towards the red head that was slouched in the chair beside Mello smoking a cigarette and thumping away at his gameboy. The fond memories it brought back to him but he didn't smile. "Matt you know how I feel about you smoking. Put it out."

The red head glanced up, eyes hidden by his sunny goggles as he tilted his head to the side. He sighed moving in a lethargic motion to pull the cigarette from his mouth. He glanced at it then towards Roger as if asking what he was supposed to do with it before standing up and glancing to the door. "Right. I guess I'm supposed to put it out now." He frowned at the prospected as he slid out the door. The remaining men knew he was going to the front of the building to finish it before returning. At least he was no longer smoking in front of the older gentleman.

Mello watched the red head leave his features increasingly growing dark. "I know you didn't call us all the way back to this 'institution' to comment on my eyewear and Matt's chronic smoking." He frowned, "I had better things to be doing back at home. You made it seem important, I dropped everything and drug that junkie onto the plane kicking and screaming. It wasn't as easy as you seem to think. Matt without nicotine is like a lion without meat." He glanced towards the door, "It's not pleasant. Now that we're here you act like it's the good old days. Well it's not. I'm a very important man that was in the middle of very important things."

The door reopened as Matt returned apparently done with his smoking from the moment. His game had thus been pocketed, "You tell'em princess." He grinned receiving a glare from the blond. "But really Roger you seem to be a lot more on edge that usual." He blew his hair out his face, "What's up?"

The older man cleared his throat, "On edge indeed." He replied simply glancing towards the closed door and then to the window behind him. "Well I am unsure if you heard of it but one of our own passed away two weeks ago. Christina, you remember her don't you Mello? She was the young lady that constantly challenged you in class and swore that she would one day surpass you. Unfortunately she passed away due to child birth complications and left her poor child to, well, us here at Wammy house."

Matt frowned, "Oh...kay." He tilted his head a bit glancing towards Mello who still sat there stony faced. "So what did that have to do with Mello and I?"

Roger coughed, "Well of course her child was brought here for us to watch over and nurture and help it grow. We of course don't do that here at Wammy house. Our youngest occupant was of course Matt who arrived here at the age of three. We don't have the resources nor the hired help to take care of an infant. Then I remember that well, you two both own a home together and have quite the family life back in Los Angeles...." His eyes shifted nervously. "Over the years when you came to live here in Wammy house Mello had the tendency to coddle you Matt, especially when the two of you were younger. Mello seemed to develop motherly instincts even though he was only a year older than you. I was thinking that perhaps the two of you would be willing to take care of Christina's child because you are unable to create one of your own."

Mello's mouth twitched. "You think I want to take care of that whores child?" He quipped. "Nothing doing. She died, send the kid to foster care." He crossed his arms. "And what do you mean? I don't want a kid with that..." He glared at the red head. "Person."

Matt bowed his head slightly, "Do you really believe Mello could possibly be the motherly type?" He twitched at the sound of the words. "Besides I vote for foster care just so the kid doesn't wind up like'em." He let out a nervous laugh before shaking his head slowly. "Or is there a reason why the kid can't go into foster care? There is, isn't it?"

The man cleared his throat, "Well during her pregnancy Christina may have made an enemy with the mafia. I don't know exactly the details but they were out to kill Christina and perhaps now her new born child." He sat back watching the two. "I was also thinking who better to keep the child safe from the mafia than Mello...and Matt of course."

Mello frowned, "What do I get out of it?"

The man gasped, "Besides the satisfaction of doing a good deed and raising a child, nothing." He glanced to Matt, "It of course in the end is your decision though if you would at least like to see the child it's down the hallway in the nurses's office." He gestured, "At least talk it over, please Matt."

The red head nodded pushing himself off the wall he was leaning on. "The least we can do is go look Mell. Come on."

The blond frowned pushing past the red head, "Whatever. The absolute answer is no. Just, no. You can look all you want but nothing is going to change my mind." He felt the hand wrap around his own before sighing, "You never said you wanted children."

"...How could I bring it up?"

[Lame, I know. If you find it the least bit interested just review. Please guys? I'll love you forever...]


	2. Angel's Lullaby

Authors note: Yeah so I feel like attention whoring. Thank you all who have reviewed. A special thanks to jinnabun, ShinigamiMailJeevas, ~Call Me Kyle~, flamablechoklit and kaida-karasu for reviewing. I really appreciate it. For you guys I am currently updating...especially jinnabun. xD This chapter won't be on acid...I promise. Anyway, please review and I'll update soon.

Angel's lullaby

Matt sighed gently when the blond released his hand to fold his arms over his chest. He knew exactly what was coming before they could even think about stepping into the room to see the child. Mello was about to give him a long and elaborate overview of why they couldn't take care of this child and what it could potentially do to his mental health. He could tell by the look in the mans eyes when he turned that he was already carefully planning each word methodically making sure that none of the looks or words from the red head would broke through that 'no means no' barrier.

"Matt." He began his eyes sweeping over the red head several times. "Matty." He tried again a bit cooler than before before reaching forward and running his fingers through the others hair swiftly as if it were to calm the other down. "I know that you're considering this before we even go in there but I don't want you think that I'm being cruel when I say that we can't take care of a kid. First of all we're both guys, that shouldn't have anything to do with it but we didn't grow up with parents so what makes you think that we would be better parents? Second with my work hours being so unpredictable it would give you a lot of time alone with a child. I can't have you in there running yourself crazy because you don't know what you're doing. You've seen the movies, children are blood thirsty beasts of burden. If we fuck up that kid could potentially become a serial killer like Kira." He watched the others face but it remained slack and blank before he sighed. "Are you listening Matt, I'm saying this for your well being."

The red head nodded leaning against the wall pulling his goggles back down over his eyes. "We know what it's like to grow up in an unstable home Mell. This place was foster care for us. Searching for attention and recognition among our 'parent figures' and doing anything that we possibly could to find that one person that would notice us even if it were for a few minutes. Eventually we figured out the best person we were going to get were each other Mell but...I-I just think that maybe if we can give this kid that home that we never had I can feel complete. The childhood that was taken away from us, the parents that we cried for." His head dropped a bit as he willed the tears back, "The attention we all craved for years. Don't say you don't know the feeling. We all do. This kid won't get that in foster care and without us this child might not even have a life to beg through." He sighed patting his pockets for his cigarettes, "I found my parents with Mario and you found home with the mafia eventually we realized those were just substitute friends and we found home with each other."

Mello ran his fingers through his hair a few times walking down the hallway before returning. "Taking care of this kid isn't going to give us that attention that you're talking about. I give you that attention Matty, I'm all you need. A child that isn't yours can't fill that void that you're talking about. Our parents are dead, dead and gone and us 'caring' for a kid isn't going to bring them back. This kids and orphan just like we were. Stop attempting to force it Matt, I said no." He ran his fingers over the red head's shaking hands before plucking the cigarette and lighting it for it. He placed it to the others mouth smiling slightly, "I don't want this kid to wind up like us. We're fucked already. Condemned to hell, sometimes I can hear the hell flames licking at the door." He closed his eyes laying his head on the others shoulder breathing deeply.

The red head didn't respond to the others words. Mello was using word play and his religion to get out of this just as he normally did. It was working, the blond had completely changed his thoughts. What if they really didn't help this child and simply made it's life worse. What if they really weren't equipped to take care of a child like this but...who was. Even with all the planning and classes and training no potential parent is ready for a child until it arrives. Only then can the parent experience the true happiness of parenthood something that no matter how much Mello praddled he would be able to fully understand. The blond couldn't even grasp the concept besides movies and books.

"For once Mello I'm not taking your no." He replied simply blowing the smoke out feeling the blond stiffen a bit on his shoulder. "Parenthood isn't always planned on nor is it always accepted. I say two geniuses should be able to take care of a kid and raise it correctly. One thing you did get wrong we're not fucked already. We have a life to live and I plan on experiencing it all."

The blond sighed, "So you're not going to listen to me and I'm going to have to suffer with it also. We do live together, plus all the things the little brat needs will come out of my paycheck." He frowned at the thought, "I was going to use that money to buy new pants."

Matt shrugged, "I'll hack, no problem. I can make just as much as you when I'm willing to work." He crossed his arms. "You don't even have to worry about it. You're not home most of the time so you can finally spend all the time in the world at work like you want and I'll be at home as usual. Things won't change as much as you seem to be planning on Mell." He smiled slightly.

"How are you going to hack and take care of a kid?" He questioned crossing his arms again watching the red heads bewildered expression. "Exactly. You stick to videogames and listen to me. I'm the one that plans ahead." He sighed sightly, "If this is one thing you won't take my word on you'll just have to go through the pain and suffering, but not alone." he smiled. "Not alone. Promise." He kissed the man slightly on the forehead before looking around making sure no one was watching them. Somehow he could faintly feel Roger chuckling watching them through the soundless monitors in his office. He was playing right into the mans hands and he hated it. All of it but if Matt wanted it...

Matt grinned. "I'll think of it as a video game. I won't give up." He glanced towards the door where the child was being kept. The room brought back so many childhood memories, mostly of him visiting Ms. Madeline because kicked a ball to hard and wacked him in the head. Maybe he had tripped and fallen over something because he had been too engrossed in his game. But still most of his injuries had come from the blond and keeping his temper away from the other students. Mello was the rash one he was the cold one.

The blond waved him off. "You don't get second chances in life Matt." The blond replied. "This isn't Mario. You don't jump into lava and come back." He frowned at the prospect. He didn't see how the red head could get so much enjoyment out of pixels.

He frowned, "Stop mentioning Mario. I don't even play it that much anymore." He snapped slowly opening the door to the nurses office and peeking in. "We're here to see the kid?" He asked sheepishly to the heft woman he remembered so fondly. "...I mean baby?"

She sighed looking up from the golden bassinet, "Matt I expect better out of you. We didn't raise you to barge loudly into rooms with sleeping children. At least I don't think we did. Then again hanging out with riff raff like Mello might have put something bad into you." She snapped continuing to rock the child.

The door moved a bit more to reveal Mello standing behind the red head with a scowl on his face. His blue eyes glared with enough brilliance that she looked away almost instantly muttering something close to, 'I didn't think you would be joining Matt' or 'Didn't expect to find you two together anymore'. He crossed his arms warningly as the red head ventured inside for a better look at the baby.

"Well we care. Quite close actually." He watched Matt fondly attempting to hide his blushing face under his mass of crimson tresses. "Matt would be happy to tell you all about it later though. Right now we're here to look at this kid so he can get it out of his system and we can go home." His eyes slowly traveled back to the woman, "We're not going to hurt it. You can clear out."

She gasped, "As rude as ever I see." She snapped standing up to full height leaving the child rocking in a gentle motion. "These children here we scared of you Mello but I am an adult. There is nothing scary about the boy I used to bandage up after he fought with his classmates." She looked him over. "Besides your choice of dress which is completely inappropriate." She shivered slightly, "I'll leave but it's not because you requested for me to but because Roger called me several minutes ago. Matt take care of the child."

He nodded slowly shifting to the side slightly to allow the woman to pass. He watched as she stood at full height several inches shorter than Mello who stood at a cross path between herself and the door. He looked more like a bouncer at this moment than a mafia man. It took several seconds and a stare down before the blond willingly stepped out of the womans way allowing her to pass. She hurried out the door without looking back. The simple look on Mello's face showed that he believed he had won his disrespectful charade.

"Good job." Matt mumbled turning his back on the other. "Are you ready to do this or not?" He asked looking at the still rocking bassinet. "I know you're itching just like me." He smiled slowly taking Mello's hand quickly.

"I just hope it's not ugly." The blond retorted rolling his eyes. "I'm not taking care of an ugly kid." He knew the words didn't mean anything to Matt but still he had to withhold his 'I don't want this kid' attitude. He hated going back on his words even though he had already agreed to cast himself into the depths. It was all for his Matty, it normally was. What he wouldn't do for the man.

Matt raised his hand waving the other off. "Shhh." He breathed in deeply slowly reaching forward to pull the veil around the child away. His eyes widened and behind him was the soft catch of breath.

[You want to know what the kid looks like you review. Yes, I'm being a review whore again. Please review guys and I'll mention you in the next chapter. Thanks you for all who have reviewed and I hope you continue. When I get enough reviews I'll update...]


	3. Thrice the trouble

Authors note: A special thanks goes out jinnabun, call me Kyle, Panda-Chan23, Orange and kaida-karasu for reviewing chapter two. I love you guys. I was actually surprised this was so popular but hey it makes me happy. Please review this chapter also guys. I'll love you forever. Read, review and enjoy. As promised here is chapter three.

Thrice the trouble

The silence between the two of them was interrupted by the soft sounds of whining from the bassinet. Though the origin of the sounds was easy to discern the manner of how to deal with it wasn't. Slowly Matt reached his hands forward pulling the tiny child out and soothingly rocking it though as Mello watched it seemed completely forced and the red head seemed utterly confused as if he were doing it right. It didn't stop him though from uttering a soft cooing noise and smiling gently when the child calmed.

A tiny girl it seemed like wearing a tiny pink jumper that fit decently. She seemed to be slightly annoyed but that cleared up at the sight of Matt who she seemed to take a quick liking to. Instantly she reached up snatching red head from his own head as if she knew it was the same as her own. Bright blue eyes sparkled at the feeling as her tiny fingers rocked the hair back and forth. It was almost cute from Mello's perspective if it wasn't someone elses child and the kid didn't seem so aggressive. Even now he couldn't see what the red head was taking about. He could understand how raising someone else's child could possibly give him meaning in his life because he didn't grow up with parents. Actually Mello believed that without parents they did pretty well even though they had to grow up in this hell hole. But the girl, she wasn't going to have to grow up here, if she lived she would be placed in foster care and morel likely receive more love than Matt and Mello could possibly give her. If she lived. That was the only part that seemed to be punching his conscious. Without him this child might not live and he couldn't help but feel as though Roger had backed him into a corner.

Matt on the other hand could see it completely. If they were to take care of this child he couldn't finally feel as if he had done something with his life. Unlike Mello he had spent his life locked away afraid of the outside world. It had turned out completely different for himself than for the blond. The blond that oozed sexuality, the blond that could take the breath away from just about anyone. That blond that had chosen him over everyone else in the world that he was sure wanted that firey temper. This he knew would be enough for him to come out of his shell because if he didn't there wasn't much of a choice. He glanced over his shoulder to Mello before grinning, "Don't you wanna hold her?"

He shook his head, "I think I'll pass on that one. You're taking care of it I just said that I would think about providing. You know how I provide for you." He pat the red head on the shoulder gently. "As for touching it I think not...that's your thing." He frowned pointing, "The thing it's drooling." He stepped back again noticing that the blue eyes that mirrored his own were watching him intently. The same way Matt used to watch him all those years ago when he was lost to the world and lonely. He shook his head babies can't be lonely, he was allowing his emotions to get to him.

The red head held her up. "Aww Matt Jr's not drooly." He replied wiping the bit of excess with his finger before going back to cradle the girl. He rolled his eyes at Mello before turning his back to him.

Mello twitched, "You can't name a girl Matt Jr. What the hell is wrong with you?" He snapped only to be told to be quiet by Matt. He sighed, the red head was going to need more help that he was willing to give. There wasn't enough support groups or internet sites to help Matt take care of a baby girl without the help of another. He twitched, he was going to have to assist in taking care of someone else's child. He didn 't sign up for this. He was gay for God's sakes. He had condemned himself to hell for that beautiful red headed man and this is how he was repayed. He was told that he was to help take care of a kid because it was orphaned and it might not live to see what. Guilt fucking trip.

Matt frowned, "Why can't I name her after me?" He questioned. "I like my name." He looked back at Mello. "Or would you rather we name her after you?" It wasn't a bad idea, the blond did have a more feminine name but he liked his name more than Mello's. The blond wasn't all that great."I say we call her Matt Jr."

The blond shook his head. "Girls can't be juniors you dumbass but that's besides the point. You need to give her a female name at least. You said a normal life, what normal girl goes around calling herself Matt that's not a bit weird or has something to hide?" He raised an eyebrow. "When we go home we'll look up good names assuming that she doesn't already have a name." He glanced to the door that hadn't reopened yet. "Nothing to worry about."

Matt sighed handing Mello the infant that instantly changed her aggression from the red head to the blond snatching at a piece of his shirt. "Hold her." He mumbled turning his back for a moment fiddling around in the bassinet once again before carefully willing himself back up. He turned showing Mello a second infant dressed in royal blue cropped blond hair falling over his eyes that the red head brushed out of the way to show deep sea green eyes. "Ello to you too." He grinned holding him up before glancing at the wide eyed blond. "You didn't know there were two?" He questioned softly.

He frowned holding the infant oddly away from his chest. "No. Just fucking no. I didn't sign up for this Matt...I'm going to ring that old bastards throat." He hissed unsure what to do with the girl who was still grasping for blond hair that Mello was keeping just out of her reach. He sighed, "You don't even know how to change a diaper..."

The red head thought about it for a second. "Internet. There's nothing you can't learn there." He grinned feeling the glare from the blond. It was true but the Internet didn't help him locate Mello but if he were to bring that up it wouldn't help his case. "Besides with the two of us we can do-"

"Don't say it." The blond snapped glancing towards the door again before snatching the red heads jacket pushing him towards the closet. He suddenly seemed to be in a hurry as he shoved Matt in placing the girl in is arms and shutting the door nearly silently. There were people coming down the hallway and they were coming quick. More than one. More than seven. He wasn't equipped to fight off that many but he also didn't expect for the kids to be in such a danger. If they were in danger they were putting his Matty in danger. Just great.

Matt frowned looking down at the two silent children who seemed to be inquiring on what was happening. He sighed nearly jumping at the sound of a door being kicked in. A door in Wammy house was just kicked in and Mello was in trouble. He frowned glancing around looking for a way of escape for himself and the children. "Just fucking great."

Outside the door several men entered dark glasses enshrouding their faces, black suits and artillery waiting to be used. In the middle was a short gentleman that Mello instantly recognized, Amber Faye a dirty businessman and politician that worked in several parts of the underworld. His power rivaled that of Mello's though the blond would never speak it aloud. He was the one Christina had gotten mixed up with.

Mello folded his arms, "Can I help you?" He questioned an eyebrow raised. Never once did he look towards the closet, for all they knew he was alone.

He sneered nodding slowly, "Ah Mello. I heard that you may be a guardian. In that case I know this will be fair you can assist me. I came here to retrieve my children."

[Yes, yes another odd ending but I'm tired and lazy. ANYWAY please review! please! Please! please!]


	4. Hit and run

[Authors note: I'm not going to lie. I ran into a huge roadblock with this story. I didn't know what I wanted to do with it and for a while I actually wanted to take it down but I didn't do it. I knew there were a lot of people interested in the idea and so here in the continuation. I still don't have much of an idea about where I want to take it but somewhere it better than nowhere. Anyway I'll try and update soon but I can't make promises. Please, read, review and enjoy.]

Hit and run

Mello frowned his blue eyes surveying both the men and the heavies that he had brought with him. He should have known better especially if it was Roger that was asking them to take over custody of these children. He couldn't believe that he had allowed the old man to get one over on him this size. Normally even used these situations Roger would have placed the children in another type of orphanage and watched them to see if they developed any forms of higher intelligence. If they had then he would have happily welcomed them back into Wammy house. On the other hand if they couldn't just go to an orphanage it meant these kids were in serious trouble and now Matt was in trouble. The man couldn't stay in the closet with the children, at least one, if not both was bound to start crying. This wasn't the type of situation that he could think himself out of.

"I'm no one's guardian." He replied seriously his eyes moving from person to person making sure there were no quick movements. "Unfortunately Amber, I can't help you in this type of situations. I'm just here to check up on my old home, nothing more."

He snickered lightly, "Yes, yes Wammy house for gifted children am I correct? Christina often talked about this place and how she would never wish this type of life for anyone. That is why I am here. I want nothing more than to keep my children away from this kind of life so if you would be so kind as to hand them over seeing as you're not a guardian. We shouldn't have a problem here should we Mello? I would hate to report something bad back to your Boss."

The blond shrugged lightly watching the group. One of the heavies cocked his gun and Mello instantly had his own pointed in the man's face. "I don't know how the hell you got in this place and I really don't care, their security is lax as hell but you need to leave. There are children here."

"My children." Amber replied simply in a cool voice.

Mello glared, "No fuck job, children. Young children that aren't yours. They're here studying and attempting to live a knowledge life and as much as I'd hate to disturb them if you don't leave now then I'll be forced to blow this guy's head off and make you next on my list."

Amber sighed lightly nodding. "Of course. I simply have one request." He watched Mello cock an eyebrow. "Allow me to check the closet for the red head that you came here with."

Mello lowered the gun slowly before shrugging. "Go ahead. I didn't arrive with the red head, we arrived separately."

Amber nodded clearly not caring as he snapped his finger. The heavy that the gun wasn't pointed at quickly cocked his own gun and glanced at Mello's whose face remained unreadable. He didn't speak but simply looked interested as the man crossed the room. Matt was in that closet and he would have to somehow take out all three of them without getting himself, Matt or the children hurt. This bullshit was full time, he deserved a salary. The man grasped the knob with a thud before jerking it quickly lifting his arm to shoot whatever was inside only to find it empty.

"There's nothing in there boss." He said in his deep voice. Outside Mello heard his motorcycle start as Amber's eyes widened.

"Dammit! He was a distraction! Follow that motorcycle and kill whoever is driving it." He hissed as the heavies scurried to the door and down the hall Amber walking quickly behind him. He paused turning back to glance at Mello, "This isn't over Mello. If I find out you had anything to do with this you'll be dead and your little friend won't make it to see tomorrow anyway."

Mello's eyes narrowed, "Oh, I'm so scared." He replied as the man took off at a run down the hallway to the car waiting on him. He took in a deep breath, taking the time to count to ten.

One…He was stomping down the hallway barely taking the time to put his gun away.

Two….he was standing in front of Roger's door with a death glare.

Three…He kicked the door in without a second thought staring at the man who slowly turned away from the television monitors that he had watched everything on.

Four…He clenched his fists

"Mello, as much as I would hate to disrupt you while you count to ten and get your anger under control you must leave. Matt has caused the distraction but they'll be back once they can't find him. Please, take the children and run."

Mello nearly screamed, "I don't want the fucking children. They've already put Matt in danger. He's in danger right now!"

The older man nodded sighing deeply. "I offered him a place in the house to hide with the children but he wouldn't hear of it. He gave them to Anne and created the diversion. He wants to protect these children Mello. If Matt is in danger right now, do you really believe that you showing up without them will put his risk in perspective?" He held up a piece of paper for the other. "He left this for you."

Mello snatched it giving the old man a glowering look before turning his back on him. He opened the folded paper that was written in Matt's easy distinguished scrawling hand. _Mel, take kids to safety. Call u when I lose them.' _

He could kick himself for even thinking about coming to this place. He walked into this. Straight into it with the red head who had never been fucking sentimental until today. Since when had the red head wanted kids. God was plotting against him. He took a breath, he'd regret this later but he couldn't allow innocent children to die. "Where are they?"

Roger afforded himself a small smile and nodded before pushing a button on his desk. "Anne, bring the children in with their belongings. Mello is ready to take them."

* * *

"Mello children aren't like you and Matt. They can't take as much as you can." Anne fretted as Mello fitted the car seats into the back of Matt's import. It was difficult reading the instructions and listening to her words. "They can't he jostled and you can't drive fast with them. If you crash…"

"Won't crash." Mello mumbled picking up on of the bundles taking as much time as he could to strip him in before starting on the girl.

She frowned, "Come again?"

He stood crawling through the front to pop the trunk. "I won't crash." He said lifting the children's belongings and putting them in the back. They should probably have been taken apart but he didn't have time for that anymore. All he knew was that he needed to leave here and get somewhere safe.

"How do you know that?" She questioned her hands on her hips watching his movements. It was familiar to his childhood he nearly laughed.

He stood heading to the driver seat and sliding in. "Because I have to make it back to Matty." She opened her mouth but closed it again before looking thoughtful. "Goodbye Anne." He said starting the car and taking off at disapproving speeds in a kick up of dust.

* * *

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit…." Was Matt's only vocabulary as he ran another red light using his foot to drift around a corner. He wasn't nearly as good as Mello as this but surely all his years of videogames had taught him something useful. He could go through places cars couldn't and slightly faster. Though, Mello would probably kill him later seeing as he'd managed to scratch the paint taking a corner but it was all good.

No body deserved this bullshit. Was this what it felt like to be Mello every day because he could definitely live without this, no problem. He sped up taking another light and corner before pulling a hard left into a dark alley and stopping. He pulled the heavy helmet off breathing in a sigh of fresh air. "Dammit." He whispered softly pulling his cellphone out of his pocket. He hit the redial button and smiled.

"Where the fuck are you?" Mello's voice instantly hissed thought the phone. He nearly laughed. "Matt I'm serious, are you okay?"

Matt thought about it, "My ass hurts from that seat. Does that count?" He asked hearing the other snort. "Where are you?"

Mello sighed, "you know where I am. The only place I own that has nothing to do with the mafia. I want you home, now."

The red head laughed, "Right I'll be there five minutes ago." He moved to hang the phone up.

Mello jumped, "Matt, wait!"

"Yeah?"

He sighed, "Seeing as you so wonderfully wanted to take care of these kids there's a laundry list of shit that we need so I need you to stop by the store."

Matt thought about it for a second, "No can do." He finally answered. "I don't have any money on me. You can do it later." With that he hung the phone up before allowing the other to get another word in. He instantly restarted the motorcycle, replaced his helmet and took off down the alley.

[Ending notes: Until next time...please review]


End file.
